I'm a goner
by zon-chan
Summary: -Lemon- Yuri self-harms and Viktor finds out. Yoai. -One shot-


~ **I'm a goner~**

I watched as the blood dripped on the floor. It's been six years since I stopped, but I already started again. I didn't even start when I had my epic failure last last. But he decided to come back why?

"Yuri! Are you ok?" Viktor's voice asked, "You've been in there for ten minutes!" I quickly washed off the blood on the floor and on my arms. Pulling down my sleeves, I opened the door.

"I'm going to sleep." I said walking past Viktor. I closed my bedroom door and collapsed on my bed. I wonder what would happen if Viktor found out. Would he leave? I hugged my pillow tight. After five minutes of self pity, I got up and walked to my closet. Opening the closet door I grabbed the first aid kit and started treating my wounds. Some cuts were very old, the other ones were fresh. I sighed and walked back to my bed. I got under the covers and closed my eyes.

"Yuri, take a break." Viktor's voice called. I nodded and skated off the rink. "What's wrong yuri? You missed all of your jumps." Viktor said sitting next to me.

"Nothing." I responded. If he knows what I did he will leave. He will think I'm a lost cause and leave. Viktor will think I'm disgusting.

"Yuri." Viktor said waving his hand in front of my face. I blinked and looked at him. "I'm your coach you can tell me anything, right?" Viktor said smiling. I gulped, I can't tell you this. I really can't. I closed my eyes and looked down.

Viktor sighed, "Let's get back to practice." I nodded.

 **~After practice~**

"Yuri I need to borrow some paper." Viktor said walking into my room. I freezed my movements. My bare arms exposed, Viktor's eyes widen as he saw the scars and cuts. A I could do was stare at him as he stared at my arms. "Yuri." Viktor whispered, he met my eyes and I felt myself start to tear up. Viktor closed my door and sat on my bed next to me.

I let out a sob and Viktor quickly hugged me. I grabbed his shirt and cried in his chest. Viktor's arms tightened around me. "Why Yuri?" Viktor asked, his head on my shoulder. I couldn't say anything, now that Viktor knows he will leave. He will say I'm disgusting and leave.

"V-vi-vitkor." I whispered through my tears. Will he leave too? Say I'm a lost cause? Is he going to yell at me? "Are you going to leave now?"

"Why would I do that?" Viktor asked, "I'm not going to leave you yuri. I have no intention to leave you." Viktor grabbed my face with his hands pulling me close. I felt myself blush. Viktor then kissed me. My hands fell to my lap and I closed my eyes. The kiss was sweet and passionate. Vitkor's tonuge entered my mouth causing me to moan.

Viktor pulled away and hugged me, "Please don't do this anymore yuri." Viktor said hugging me tight. I hugged him back and buried my face in his shoulder.

I opened my eyes and groaned. Moving my face away from the sunlight, I saw another face in my bed. I rubbed my eyes and looked again. The events of what happened last night flooded through my head.

Viktor knows now, he said he wouldn't leave me...but what was that kiss all about? I tried to get out of the bed but since Viktor's arms are still around me I couldn't move, he has a strong grip. "Yuri." Viktor mumbled in his sleep. I blushed what was Viktor dreaming about?

"Viktor wake up!" I said shaking Viktor slightly. Viktor groaned and snuzzled his face into my shoulder, I blushed and tried to get out of his grip. When I finally managed to get out of his grip and took a body pillow and set it in my place.

I got on my shoes and sweater and went outside to take Makkachin for a walk. I'm really pathetic a 24 year old who self-harms. Afraid of highschool memories, so when his tormentors show up he gets scared. Which makes everything hell for him.

I sighed and looked out to the ocean. This brings back those kind of memories. "Ohh! Is that Yuri?" A very familiar voice said. Almost instantly my hands started shaking. "Aww what's wrong Y-U-R-I?" He said with a wicked smile. I swallowed, Makkachin started barking at him. He laughed, "Did you get a new dog? Fatass."

 **~Flash back~**

 _ **The blood in my mouth tasted like metal and my eye sight was black. I couldn't see anything. "What's wrong Fatass? Going to cry to your cupcake wife?" They mocked. I couldn't cry though I was just used to this. There was no more tears.**_

 **~End of flash back~**

"Yuri!" Another distance voice yelled. Viktor was running towards me, why did he have to come now out of all times?

"Is that tour boyfriend? Fatso." He said with a ugly smirk. Viktor's expression darken, the arua around him wasn't friendly anymore. I gulped, I don't think we're going to have a friendly talk. The Makkachin growled at him, like master like dog.

"What did you just called Yuri?" Viktor's chilled dark voice asked. I never seen Viktor so mad before. It was like his eyes were shooting bullets at the guy. Viktor's hand was clenched so tight that his knuckles were turning white.

"Did you not go to highschool with him? His nickname was Fatso." He told Viktor. "Anyways we haven't meet before, I'm-" He was cut off by Viktor punching him in the face.

"Viktor!" I shouted running up to him, Makkachin ran up to him and started barking at him. "Viktor, stop!" I yelled trying to get Viktor off of him. I grabbed Viktor's hand before he could land another punch on him. I pulled Viktor's hand towards me causing me to fall back and land on the floor taking Viktor with me. The guy stood up and ran off.

"Are you ok?" I asked Viktor taking his bloody hand to my face.

"Yuri, why didn't you tell me you were being bullied?" Viktor asked, I gulped. "Are you a M?" Viktor asked.

"M?" I asked. What's that's Viktor stood up and pulled me with him. "Viktor?" I questioned. Viktor didn't say anything as we walked back home. As soon as we got home, Viktor tossed me over his shoulders. "Viktor! What are you doing?" I shouted.

Viktor carried me up the stairs and threw me on my bed. Viktor closed the door and got onto the bed with me, hoovering over me. I felt myself blushed, "Yuri. Are you an M?" Viktor asked again, his face dangerously close to mine.

"I don't know what that is." I told him. Viktor smirked, "Then I'll show you." He said taking my shirt off.

"What wait?" I asked in shock as Viktor's hands roamed my chest. "Nee Yuri, do you play with yourself?" Viktor asked asked in a hushed tone. "Hah, mgh." I moaned as Viktor's hand squeezed my nipples.

Viktor then started to suck on my nipples his hands going further down. "Viktor." I moaned as he bit the top of my nipple. My hands gripped his head and pressed it more to my chest. Viktor smiled slightly then pulled his face up towards mine. "My my." Viktor said, "Maybe you are an M." Viktor then stopped touching me and left the bed.

"Viktor?" I Squirmed, Viktor came back with a tie and blindfold. He came back on the bed, "Turn around." Viktor said still holding the items. Confused and sexually frustrated I turned on my stomach. Viktor's hands grabbed mine and I could feel cloth like being tied around both of my hands and binding me. Viktor turned me back around and then tied the blindfold over my eyes so I couldn't see anything.

"This is your punishment Yuri." Viktor whispered and licked my earlobe. I shivered. Viktor then pulled down my pants taking my underwear with it. Then was shifting on the bed, I'm guessing Viktor was taking off his clothes. His hands touched my nipples again squeezing and tugging on them while Viktor's mouth was dangerously close to my erection. "What do you want me to do Yuri?" Viktor asked. I tugged on the blinds. "Hmmm?"

"T-ouc-h me." I said quietly. Viktor's hands moved to my thighs, "What was that?" Viktor asked again.

"Touch me!" I nearly shouted. Viktor chuckled and licked the tip of my dick. "Hhah!" I moaned, trying to thrust my hips but Viktor's hands wouldn't let me. Viktor licked my shaft from the base to the tip lightly sucking. I was a drooling hot mess. "V-Viktor." I moaned as I came in his mouth.

I then felt something pushing against my hole. "Viktor! No!" I said, Viktor leaned towards my ear, "This is your punishment." Viktor said before thrusting his dick inside of me. "Uh, mm." I moaned in pain. Viktor sucked on my neck while penetrating me. "V-viktor!" I screamed in pain tugging hard on the binds. Viktor ignored my screams and continued to bang into me. After awhile it started to feel good.

"V-viktor. Faster." I whispered.

"You are an M." Viktor said thrusting into me faster and harder and faster. I moaned in pleasure and wrapped my legs around Viktor's back. "Vitkor nmg I'm going c-u." I moaned, Viktor started going more harder and started biting my neck ans playing with my nipples.

"Gah, nmg haa." I moaned, "Yuri I'm-ngh." Viktor groaned in pleasure, Viktor started to pound into me harder, "Nh, haa, f-feels go-ood." I moaned. Viktor came inside of me, I came right after my semen landing on Viktor's chest. "What a lewd face Yuri." Viktor whispered falling beside me on the bed. Viktor removed the blindfold and undid the binds.

"I'm sorry for being so rough." Viktor said, hugging me. I didn't respond I was breathing heavily trying to catch my breath. "Who was calling you names?" Viktor asked.

"His name is Adrian, he came up with all the nicknames, and tormenting. I don't know what it affected me so much." I said.

"I told you Yuri your not weak. I'll be here for you from now on." Viktor said. "Why though?" I asked. Viktor lifted my chin up making me look into his eyes. "Because I'm your coach. And I love you." Viktor said kissing me.

 **~Next day~**

Me and Viktor entered a cafe to talk about the next skating competition. "Look who it is?" A voice taunted, "Fatso." Adrian said walking towards Viktor and I. On Adrian's face were some bruises and scratches. I smirked, "Sorry but I don't know if you blind, I'm not fatso anymore." I said looking at him in the eyes.

I pulled Viktor with me to a empty table. "I told you Yuri." Viktor said sitting down, I smiled at him. "Thanks for believing in me." Viktor winked," I love you my piggy." Vsaid, I blushed.


End file.
